1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical socket contact used in the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early proposals regarding conventional electrical socket contacts are given, for instance, one is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-52274. Such discloses an electrical socket contact which forms a conductor wire contact portion at one end and a short rectangularly tubular electrical contact portion provided with a resilient tongue for electric contact within the electric contact portion at the other end, wherein a concave portion for electric contact opposite to the resilient tongue is formed on a top-wall portion of the electrical contact portion, and a fastening wall extending from a side-wall portion is folded and overlapped on the top-wall portion, thereby fastening and securing the electrical contact portion.
However, the foregoing related art is constructed such that the electrical contact portion is undesirably over-sized and a connecter housing accommodating the electrical socket connect is also large-sized since the fastening wall is overlapped with the top wall portion.